El Amor Tiene su Doble
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Dos hermanas idénticas son separadas al nacer, una es proviniente de una buena familia rica y la otra es una chica huerfana e humilde, hasta que la familia de la princesa cae en una en miseria y el duque Terrence Grandchester. quiere casarse con su amada, pero ella no lo quiere, entonces una chica se hace pasar por la princesa y se enamora del principe. ¿Que pasara?, descubre
1. Chapter 1

_**Se me ocurrió hacer este cuento con mucho amor para ser feliz a Terry y a Anthony, cada uno con su chica idéntica. Debo admitir que soy bien Territana, pero también admire la dulzura de Anthony. Así que por eso hice esa historia con los dos galanes Anthony y Terry. **_

_**Por eso se me ocurrió inventar una chica gemela, idéntica a Candy, pero es otra chica llamada Cathy. **_

_**Trata de dos chicas idénticas, hermanas gemelas Candy y Cathy, son separadas al nacer… **_

_**Candy… novia de Terry. **_

_**Cathy… novia de Anthony. **_

_**Espero que los disfrute. **_

_**El Amor Tiene su Doble **_

**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Bueno yo incluí la idea. Lo hice típico cuento **

_**Personajes Principales: **__Candy White y Terry Grandchester.___

_**Con la participación especial de los personajes: **__Anthony Brown y la nueva protagonista hermana gemela Cathy Andrew. _

_Se divide en dos capítulos… _

_**Conoceremos la historia. **_

_**Capítulo 1 **_

_**Mi Alma Gemela. **_

_**Parte 1 **_

Érase una vez en un pueblo llamado Lakewood vivía una princesa llamada Cathy Andrew, vivía con su padre Albert Andrew, en realidad la princesa, no era su hija, sino era adoptada por esa familia, ya que la niña fue abandonada desde que era bebe.

Entonces el rey la adopto y la crio como su hija. Con el tiempo el rey Albert decide contarle la verdad de sus orígenes a Cathy, ella estando dolida por la saber la realidad de su origen, aun así, no se resiente con su padre, pues más bien le agradece que le haya contado la realidad de su origen. Pero en ese tiempo el rey Albert se encontraba en banca rota porque tenía muchas deudas, no sabía qué hacer con su situación económica.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del castillo vivía un príncipe llamado Terry Grandchester junto con sus padres el rey Richard Grandchester y la reina Eleonor Grandchester, el príncipe Terry actualmente tenía 21 años, quería casarse y tener una familia.

El príncipe Terry conocía desde niño a Cathy, siempre le gusto la chica, mientras ella solo lo miraba como un amigo, porque su corazón le pertenecía a Anthony Andrey, un simpático chico, que era su primo, estaba enamorada de él, Anthony también amaba a Cathy y era prohibido ese amor, porque la familia no deseaba que hubiera un romance entre primos, por lo más adoptada que sea.

Esa es la razón por el cual Anthony nunca se atrevió a confesarle que amaba a la princesa y ella tampoco confeso sus sentimientos a Anthony, solo eran los mejores amigos, el cuidaba de ella.

El príncipe Terry, como vivía enamorado de la princesa Cathy, por su belleza, su cabello ondulado rubio, su piel blanca, sus lindos ojos verdes, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle que la amaba porque sabía que ella solo lo miraba como un simple amigo.

Un día Terry se entera de la situación económica de Cathy y habla con el rey Albert, que le ayudaría con su situación económica siempre y cuando le concede pedirle la mano a Cathy y acepte ser su esposa.

El rey Albert al saber que era la única manera de arreglar su situación económica acepta la propuesta que su hija se case con el príncipe Terry.

Terry queda contento porque logro su sueño de poder casarse con la chica que le gustaba, pero no sabía cómo ganarse el amor de la princesa y le pidió al rey Albert, que antes de la boda le de plazo para sacar a la princesa y llevarla a pasear, conocerla mejor y así logra que Cathy se enamore de él, sabiendo que era casi imposible, porque sabía que la princesa siempre estaba enamorada de Anthony, su primo, pero aun así no si iba a dejar por vencido de lograr el amor y besar a la chica que tanto le gustaba, porque nunca lo hizo. Y Terry se retira.

El rey Albert, habla con su hija Cathy contándole que el príncipe Terry desea casarse con ella, pero ella no quiere y le explica que es la única manera de arreglar su situación y salvar al pueblo.

La princesa Cathy acepta casarse con el príncipe Terry para salvar al pueblo, pero llora silenciosamente porque perdería a su único amor.

La princesa Cathy solo le pide a su padre que le de un paseo por el pueblo por unos días y que cuando ella regrese se casaría con el príncipe Terry. El rey Albert ordena a su sobrino Anthony, que acompañe a su hija Cathy a conocer el pueblo por unos días, en cuanto vuelva se case con el príncipe Terry.

Anthony sintió que su corazón se destrozó porque no quería perder a su amada Cathy, pero el mismo sabía que entre Cathy y él no podía existir amor, porque son parientes de la misma familia, por lo más que era adoptada, pero, aun así, acepta llevarla a darle un paseo para conozca el pueblo.

Anthony, se dirige a la habitación de Cathy con la mirada desviada.

Cathy le dice triste_ ¿Estas molesto conmigo? ¿Por qué no me hablas?

-Solo vengo a decirte que, por orden de su padre, he decidido pasearla por el pueblo, para que conozca nuestro pueblo.

-Anthony, ¿Estas enterado que me casare con el príncipe Terry?

-Si- afirmo Anthony molesto- Felicidades.

-La verdad yo no me quiero casar con el príncipe Terry, yo no lo amo, solo te amo a ti Anthony, eres mi príncipe azul, siempre he estado enamorada de ti y lo seguiré estando hasta el final- dijo Cathy.

-Yo también mi princesa Cathy, te amo con todo mi corazón, eres mi princesa, me gustas tú y más cuando sonríes porque eres mucho más linda cuando Ries que cuando lloras. - dijo Anthony, pero hay algún impedimento que no nos permite estar juntos, somos primos porque Albert es mi tío.

-Te equivocas, Albert no es mi padre, el mismo me lo confeso, mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron, Albert me adopto, así que no somos primos y podemos estar juntos, te amo Anthony- dijo Cathy sonriendo.

-sí, es cierto, pues yo también lo sabía, pero de todas maneras nuestro amor es prohibido, porque la gente pensara mal de nosotros- dijo Anthony triste.

-A mí no me importa lo que piensa la gente, yo te amo Anthony, eres mi único amor- dijo Cathy, casi llorando.

-te amo mi querida Cathy, no deseo que te cases con el príncipe Terry- dijo Anthony. En ese momento Cathy y Anthony se dan un beso en sus labios, que no duda el amor que siente el uno y el otro.

Por otro lado, del pueblo Lakewood, cerca al rio Indiana vivía una joven idéntica a Cathy, tenía sus mismos ojos, cabello, su misma piel blanca, pecas en la nariz, solo que la personalidad era diferente, ella era alegre, divertida, le gustaba hablar con los animalitos, trepar arboles como los monos, le gustaba jugar con los niños, era traviesa como ninguna.

Ella se llamaba Candy, fue criada en un orfanato llamado el hogar de Poni, está constituido por la señorita Pony y hermana María, que era una monjita, todos amaban a Candy por su personalidad entusiasta y alegre.

Pasaron los días, en el palacio Andrey, la princesa Cathy se despide de su padre Albert, para ir a conocer el pueblo, por un tiempo junto con Anthony y su mascota Clina. Prometió que cuando regresará se casará con el príncipe Terry Grandchester.

Anthony y Cathy se fueron a pasear por el pueblo, en ese paseo se fueron enamorando cada vez más, no podía ocultarse el amor que sentía el uno y el otro.

Cathy era consciente de que era la prometida de Terry Grandchester, pero no podía ocultar el amor que sentía por Anthony, su único amor.

La princesa Cathy al pasearse por el pueblo, queda asombrada por mirar la hermosura de ese pueblo, nunca había conocido su pueblo tan hermoso donde vivía tanta gente humilde.

Toda la gente de ese pueblo conocía a Candy pues estaban sorprendidas, de mirar a otra chica igual que Candy, en ese momento la princesa Cathy, escucha una voz maravillosa, era un canto hermoso, quería saber quien cantaba tan bonito.

Cathy le pide a Anthony que le ayude a buscar a la persona que cantaba tan bonito, el la ayuda a buscarla y en ese callejón mira a un grupo de personas rodeados entre la chica que cantaba hermoso.

Anthony y Cathy se acercaron dónde estaba la chica, la escucharon atentamente la canción, cantaba hermoso que ambos quedaron sorprendidos por su hermosa voz, cuando la gente le dio su propina, se retiraron.

Cathy y Anthony se acercaron a ella para felicitarla por su hermosa canción.

-Felicitaciones señorita, usted canta muy hermoso, esa canción que canto, mi padre me enseño cuando era pequeña- dijo Cathy, tocándole el hombro.

La joven se encontraba volteada, al escuchar una voz femenina volteo para mirarla frente a frente.

La joven al voltear, se quedó sorprendida de mirar a dos personas iguales, tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo rostro, el mismo cabello, la misma figura, ambas sabían que eran huérfanas de padres, quizás la coincidencia pueda ser Cathy y Candy sean hermanas gemelas.

Cathy le dice_ Mucho gusto, usted se parece a mí, podríamos ser hermanas gemelas

La chica que volteo era Candy y le dice_ Sí, es cierto, podríamos ser hermanas gemelas.

Candy que es la más confiable se presenta. Y dice_ Mi nombre es Candy, soy huérfana, me crie en un hogar llamado el hogar de Pony, soy muy feliz, paso por aquí en compañía de mi mascota clin, canto todas las mañanas para ganar un poco de dinero y ayudar a las señoritas Pony y hermana María.

\- ¿Quiénes son la señorita Pony y Hermana María? - pregunto.

-Son las señoras que me criaron...- dijo Candy orgullosa.

-Discúlpame señorita, no me presente, yo soy Anthony Andrey, el primo de Cathy- dijo Anthony.

-Mucho gusto joven- dijo Candy sonriendo. – discúlpame señorita ¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Yo me llamo Cathy White Andrey, soy la hija del rey Albert Andrew, estoy paseándome por el pueblo porque me encanta darme un paseo antes de que mi padre me case con el príncipe Terry Grandchester- dijo Cathy.

-Mucho gusto su alteza- dijo Candy inclinándose. -Escuche mucho de la familia Andrey.

-me gustaría que me digan Cathy, llámame con confianza- dijo.

-Está bien- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Candy, Cathy y Anthony, empezaron a conocerse y ser amigos, Candy le llevo a Cathy y Anthony al hogar de Pony.

Candy le presentaron a sus nuevos amigos Cathy y Anthony.

Todo el hogar de Poni se quedó sorprendido por el parecido entre Cathy y Candy. Tenían el presentimiento de que pueden ser hermanas gemelas.

Cathy paso varios días en el hogar de Poni, se sentía feliz compartiendo con los niños del hogar de Poni, se divertía con las travesuras de Candy, se reía como ella se trepaba por los árboles, jugaba con los animales, todas las noches Cathy cantaba sus canciones y tocaba el piano a los niños.

Todos se sentían felices. La señorita Pony y hermana María siempre se preguntaban si Candy y Cathy son hermanas gemelas, las dos eran lindas, buenas, solo con personalidades diferentes Candy era noble, pero traviesa, alegre, mientras Cathy era noble pero un poco tímida y refinada por la educación que recibió.

Ha pasado un mes, Cathy tenía que regresar al palacio y ser la promesa que le hizo a su padre Albert, ella no deseaba salir con el príncipe Terry, ni menos casarse con él porque amaba a Anthony.

Cathy se despide con cariño de Candy y de todos los del hogar de Pony, no dudo que eran los días más hermosos de sus vidas, se prometieron escribirse siempre como amigas. Igualmente, Anthony se despide con cariño de Candy y de todos.

En ese momento se dirigieron Cathy y Anthony, se dirigieron al palacio.

Cathy abrazo a su padre Albert- Papito... Papito... corrió- Te he extrañado.

-Yo también hijita… ¿Cómo te fue en tu paseo por el pueblo?

-Me fue muy bien, Responde Cathy.

En ese momento Cathy le cuenta a su padre, todas sus aventuras que paso en el pueblo, lo lindo que fue conocer su pueblo, sobre todo que conoció un orfanato llamado hogar de Poni, tanta gente humilde.

Lo único que Cathy no le conto a su padre es sobre el parecido que tiene con su amiga Candy.

-Me encanta que te hayas divertido, hasta mañana hijita, descansa para que mañana puedas salir con el príncipe Terry- dijo el rey.

-Está bien papito, lo hare- dijo Cathy triste.

Su padre se retira, Cathy se quedó triste, llorando en su habitación porque no deseaba salir con el príncipe Terry.

El rey Albert, se despidió de Cathy, y salió con su prometida, era una señorita muy hermosa, llamada Eliza Legan, ella no estaba enamorada del rey, solo se comprometió, por su dinero, tampoco quería a su hija, siempre la tuvo envidia.

Después de la salida entre Albert y Eliza. Albert le cuanta que su hija regreso al palacio.

Eliza al enterarse, que la princesa ha vuelto al castillo, no la soportaba, entonces mando a su hermano Neal, secuestrar a la princesa Cathy, para así poder casarse con el rey, sin ningún impedimento.

Eliza era la culpable de que el rey, se encontraba en esta situación económica, porque ella se dedicó a robarle toda su fortuna, pero aun así no se sentía bien con todo lo que ella tenía, quería casarse con el rey, apoderarse para ser la nueva reina del pueblo.

Neil, el hermano de Eliza, se metió a la habitación la princesa

Y cuando la princesa se encontraba completamente dormida, la cargo con su mascota y se la llevo lejos del pueblo.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana se presenta el príncipe Terry con sus padres, el rey los recibió con cariño, les hizo esperar para que la princesa Cathy la atienda.

El empleado Neal, le llevo al rey una carta falsa, dándole entender que la princesa se había escapado de la casa porque no deseaba casarse con él príncipe Terry.

El rey Albert se asustó, no sabía que decirle al príncipe Terry y su familia porque el necesitaba el dinero, les pidió que regresara otro día porque la princesa estaba enferma.

El príncipe Terry como estaba enamorado de Cathy y deseaba conocerla más, pensaba que era cierto, entonces se retiró con sus padres.

El rey Albert envió a Anthony que por favor buscara a la princesa y le molesto por no cuidar de ella.

Anthony la busco por unos días, no aparecía su amada Cathy, pensó que podía estar secuestrada, entonces se le ocurrió buscar a Candy.

En ese momento Anthony se dirigió al hogar de Poni.

-Buenos días señorita Pony, soy el primo de la princesa Cathy, necesito hablar con la señorita Candy- dijo.

La hermana María avisa a Candy que la busca su amigo Anthony.

Candy presurosa lo recibe, ya que no sabía últimamente nada de Cathy, porque no recibió cartas de ella.

-Hola Anthony, que sorpresa... ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunto Candy.

-Estoy mal Candy – dijo Anthony.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Candy.

-Porque la princesa ha desaparecido y necesito que me ayudes a buscarla- dio Anthony.

\- ¡Desaparecido ¡- exclamo Candy. - ¿Cómo ha desaparecido? - pregunto.

-No lo sé, pero según Neil, nos entregó una carta diciendo que la princesa se había escapado para no casarse con el príncipe Terry, el que les iba ayudar con su situación económica, tiene muchas deudas y para arreglar esa situación ella tenía que casarse con él, pero como no estaba enamorada se escapó- dijo Anthony.

-Lo que me estas contándome es grave, ¿Cómo estará el rey? - pregunto.

-El rey Albert esta triste, extrañando a su hija, pero sabes una cosa Candy, yo no creo que Cathy se haya escapado, porque la conozco como la palma de mi mano, yo creo que se trata de un secuestro por parte de Neal, para apoderarse de la fortuna de los Andrey, él es el culpable de la situación económica de esa familia, porque la novia del rey, llamada Eliza es mala, ambiciosa.- dijo Anthony.

\- ¡oh ¡Dios mío! – exclamo Candy.

-Pero para eso, necesito pruebas- dijo Anthony.

\- ¿Cómo vas hacer para encontrar esas pruebas? - pregunto Candy.

-Voy investigar y averiguarme donde está la princesa Cathy- afirmo Anthony, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Candy.

-Necesito que te hagas pasar por ella en el castillo- dijo Anthony.

-Se ha vuelto loco- dijo Candy asustada.

-Solo para que no cancele el compromiso que tiene Cathy, con el príncipe Terry, el rey Albert necesita ese dinero para solucionar su situación económica, solo por un tiempo, mientras yo busque a la princesa donde la tienen escondida, por favor Candy, finge ser una princesa- dijo Albert.

\- ¿Fingir ser una princesa? - exclamo- eso es peligroso, me pueden descubrir y llevarme a la cárcel o algo peor- exclamo Candy asustada.

-A mí también Candy, pero yo no quiero que se cancele el compromiso de Cathy y Terry, porque es la única manera de arreglar esa situación económica, no podemos irnos a la ruina, el pueblo pasara hambre, no habrá comida, no habrá trabajo para la gente, ¿Piensa en el pueblo? - dijo.

Candy se quedó pensativa, tenía miedo que los niños del hogar de Poni y la gente de su pueblo sufrirían.

-La única manera de que el pueblo se salve y el rey recupere su fortuna, siga administrando bien es que Cathy se case con Terry, Yo te juro Candy que pase lo que pase yo te voy a proteger, como sea encontraremos a la princesa, por favor ayúdame- pidió Anthony.

-Está bien, ojalá encontremos a la princesa rápido, por favor no le digas nada a mi familia, se pueden preocupar- dijo Candy triste.

-Está bien Candy- dijo Anthony.

Candy mintió a su familia que se iría a trabajar al castillo, por orden del rey Albert, ellos creyeron eso, se pusieron felices, porque Candy tendría su propio trabajo.

Candy estaba nerviosa, alistando sus maletas junto con su mascota Clin, rezo a Dios para que la princesa apareciera rápido y así no poder meterse en problemas más graves más adelante.

En ese momento Candy y Anthony se despiden del hogar de Poni, la señorita Pony y la hermana María les da sus bendiciones y subieron al carruaje para ir al castillo

Candy lloraba silenciosamente porque tenía miedo ser descubierta, Anthony estaba preocupado por Candy y Cathy y por él, también temía ir a la cárcel por mandar a Candy usurpar el lugar de Cathy.

…..

**Esta historia continuara… **

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**¿Cómo están?**_

_**Espero que muy bien. **_**, **_**En esta ocasión les comparto éste minific, que lo escribí para darle un final justo a los dos hermosos galanes Terry y Anthony, cada uno con su chica idéntica. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado **_

_**Espero sus reviews **_

**¿Qué pasara con el siguiente capítulo?— ¿Candy conocerá a Terry?.. ¿Encontraran a la princesa Cathy? no te pierdas el gran final de este cuento. **

**Será publicada este domingo**


	2. Chapter 2

**El amor tiene su doble**

**Capitulo Final  
**

**Capítulo 2 **

**Mi Alma Gemela **

**Parte Final **

Candy y Anthony llegaron al castillo, se dirigen a la habitación de la princesa.

Candy se quedó sorprendida por todo lo que tenía Cathy.

Anthony le enseñaba a Candy todo lo que hace una princesa, para ella era difícil adaptarse porque no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamientos, aprendió a ser todo lo que la princesa hacía.

Anthony cuando vio que Candy ya estaba preparada, le decía que mañana la presentara ante el rey y él se encargaría de buscar a la verdadera princesa.

Candy lloro un poco, aun sentía nervios tenía miedo ser descubierta.

Anthony la abrazo y le dijo_ No te preocupes Candy, pronto saldremos de ese lio, Yo cuidare de ti, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Candy con una sonrisa le dijo_ Gracias, Anthony.

Anthony, se presenta al palacio con Candy.

Candy casi se cae, caminando por lo más que fingía abecés se le hacía difícil, salir a la perfección.

El rey Albert la abrazo y le dijo_

-Hija mía, Te amo... ¿Dónde has estado?, no trates de escaparte, ya sabes porque tienes que casarte con el príncipe Terry, es la única manera de arreglar nuestra situación económica

-Sí, padre, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo – dijo Candy nerviosa.

Su padre Albert la abrazo, Candy se sentó a tocar el piano, como Anthony le había enseñado.

El rey Albert se acerca a darle un beso y le dice_

-Prepárate hija, mañana viene el príncipe Terry para sacarte a pasearte y conocerte mejor.

-Está bien padre, hare lo que tú digas. – dijo Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Él se retira, mientras ella se sentía un poco nerviosa.

Después de practicar a tocar el piano, se fue al parque que es lo que más gozaba del palacio, veía lo lindo que eran las plantas, las rosas, los árboles, sin que nadie se dé cuenta empezó a trepar los arboles como lo hacía en su colina de Pony, hablaba con los animalitos que había en ese jardín, hasta que recordó que tenía que disimular que era Cathy.

-Soy una princesa… soy una princesa- se decía. A sí misma y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, se sentía feliz en la cama, nunca había dormido en una gran cama con colchón suave.

Al día siguiente, temprano el príncipe Terry se presenta al castillo con su padre.

-Buenos días su alteza- dijo el rey Richard- me supongo que Cathy ahora si esta mejor para que salga con mi hijo, porque si Cathy no recibe a mi hijo hoy la boda se cancela.

-No señor rey Grandchester, mi hija ahorita atiende al príncipe Terry- dijo

Anthony se presenta con Candy.

-Buenos días su alteza, aquí pasa la princesa Cathy- dijo Anthony.

Candy se presenta con un hermoso vestido de color celeste, unos zapatitos de cristales, se veía muy hermosa, entro al palacio junto a su Clin, ella disimulaba caminar bien, pero se cayó en el camino.

El rey Albert, le dijo_ Oh hija, te has caído, ¿Cómo estás? - exclamo- sentado en su silla.

Terry siendo un caballero, le levanta a Candy y le dice con una voz dulce.

-Cathy… ¿Te encuentras bien mi princesa? - pregunto.

Candy con una sonrisa dice_

-Si, me encuentro bien, gracias por ayudarme a levantar príncipe.

-Pero Cathy, no me hables así, sabes que siempre hemos sido amigos, tienes que llamarme con confianza Terry, recuerda que nos casaremos dentro de un mes. – dijo Terry con una linda sonrisa.

Candy al mirar esa linda sonrisa del príncipe Terry, sintió que su corazón se estremecía, nunca había visto a un hombre tan elegante, gallardo, varonil, miro sus lindos ojos azules, era tan azules como el cielo, también miro que en sus ojos había reflejado algo de tristeza, se enamoró del príncipe a primera vista.

Candy sonroja y con una sonrisa tímida le dice_

-Tene razón, Terry, le llamare con confianza, además es usted muy guapo y elegante.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque Cathy nunca le había hablado de esa forma a Terry.

Anthony era el único que sabía que era otra persona, sintió felicidad porque presentía que Candy se había enamorado del príncipe Terry.

Terry, al escuchar esa linda voz de Candy, sintió que su corazón se estremecía, de que por fin será correspondido por su amada Cathy, sin saber que la chica que estaba ahí era otra persona idéntica a ella, una usurpadora.

De todos los que estaban presentes, el empleado Neil, se dio cuenta que hubo un cambio en Cathy, su modo de caminar, entonces creyó que no era ella, se retiró de la sala del castillo, pero caminando se choca con Anthony y se le cae un pañuelo con el nombre, ese pañuelo era de la princesa, tenía un perfume de olor de rosas y llevo su nombre Cathy.

En ese momento al mirar que a Neil se le cayó un pañuelo, lo levanto y miro que era blanco, olio ese pañuelo y vio el nombre de su amada Cathy, se dio cuenta de inmediato que Neil tenia secuestrada a Cathy. Entonces sin que el rey Albert se dé cuenta Anthony desapareció para buscar a Cathy.

Por otro lado, Terry y Candy se veían muy amables, el uno y el otro empezaron a gustarse más, Candy había quedado perdidamente enamorada del príncipe Terry.

-¿Qué te parece, si toco el piano y cantas la canción de la melodía, como siempre lo hicimos Cathy?- dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

Candy estaba nerviosa, no sabía si lo haría a la perfección, porque nunca había tocado con él, solo sonrió.

-Me parece una buena idea, mi siempre canta hermoso, por favor príncipe Terry toca el piano, para que mi hija cante la canción de la melodía que usted tocara- dijo Albert.

-Lo haría con gusto, si la princesa Cathy, decide cantar junto conmigo- dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- ¿Cantar contigo? - exclamo Candy nerviosa- Bueno yo, no me siento bien para cantar contigo. Dijo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa querida Cathy, siempre cantas con tus amigos? - pregunto Albert con una sonrisa.

-Yo sé que tienes una hermosa voz, por favor Cathy canta conmigo- dijo Terry, sonriendo y beso la mano de la chica.

-Está bien. - dijo Candy con una sonrisa, nerviosa.

El príncipe Terry tocaba el piano, Candy sabia la melodía, pero estaba nerviosa, temía que la descubrieran.

Su padre al mirar que su hija no cantaba le dice_

\- ¿Qué pasa querida Cathy? – pregunto.

-No me pasa nada padre. - dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Entonces canta querida- dijo el rey Albert.

Candy empieza a cantar la melodía que el príncipe Terry tocaba, todos se quedaban sorprendidos por esa maravillosa voz, el príncipe Terry se paró de tocar el piano y empezó a cantar junto con Candy esa hermosa canción. Después que terminaron de cantar Terry con una sonrisa le dice_

-Cantas hermosa mi querida princesa, me encanta como eres, sobre todo siento que un día como hoy me estoy enamorando más de ti, deseo que seas mi esposa mi amada Cathy, te amo- dijo Terry sonriendo, besando la mano de la mano.

Candy se estaba enamorando del príncipe Terry, no podía ocultar lo que siente su corazón, sentía que le gustaba, sentía que era el chico de su sueño, pero sabía que no era la misma chica a la que él estaba enamorado, entonces que podría ser con sus sentimientos, sabía que en algún momento ese sueño se rompería.

Solo le dice con una linda sonrisa_ Eres muy amable, príncipe Terry.

Terry le dice_ acompáñame al jardín.

-Está bien. Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Terry toma el brazo de Candy y la lleva al jardín, todo el palacio se quedó sorprendido porque Cathy parecía otra persona por su forma de comportarse tan dulce con Terry, el único que sospecho que era otra chica era Neil, porque empezó a decir_ ¿Cómo pudo haber escapado si yo la tenía encerrada?

Mientras tanto Terry llevo a Candy, al jardín.

Candy sonreía mirar los árboles, las flores, no pudo ocultar su alegría y empezó a treparse a los arboles como los monos, Terry se quedó sorprendido por esa actitud de Cathy, nunca antes había hecho.

\- ¡Cuidado Cathy ¡¿Como has aprendido a treparte por los arboles? - pregunto.

Candy recordó que era Cathy y se bajó del árbol y le dijo_

-Disculpa príncipe Terry, lo aprendí cuando fui a visitar al hogar de Poni, mi amiga Candy me enseño hacer estos tipos de juegos- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Ah, sabes pareces otra persona, chica Tarzán- dijo Terry riéndose.

\- ¿Quién es la chica Tarzán? - dijo Candy molesta.

-No te enojes que tus pecas se te ven, eres muy hermosa, lo que más me gusta de ti son tus pecas. - dijo Terry enamorado.

Candy sonroja un poco y sonríe.

Le dice: -Tú también eres guapo y dulce.

Terry al escuchar esas palabras de Cathy, sintió que algo está pasando en ella, parecía otra persona, porque su amada Cathy nunca se comportó así con él, ni menos se reía de sus apodos, ni menos hacia ese tipo de travesuras y le dijo_

-Sabes una cosa Cathy, no quiero que te resientas, pero pareces otra persona el día de hoy, tu forma de comportante es distinta, pero siento que me gusta más la que eres hoy, nunca me había sentido tan enamorado de la chica de hoy pequeña pecosa, sé que a ti no te gustan los apodos, siempre te amargas cuando digo eso, pero es mi forma de demostrar mi cariño- dijo.

-No Terry me encanta que me llames así, me parece un nombre bonito y gracioso, Yo siempre he sido una chica alegre, me encantaba que mis amigos me decían apodos, siempre me ha gustado jugar con los niños- dijo Candy con una sonrisa.-. Eres un chico especial para mí.

Terry se dio cuenta de inmediato que esa chica no era Cathy, sino una usurpadora, Candy no podía controlar su verdadera personalidad, no podía fingir ser la otra.

-Tú no eres Cathy, eres otra chica- dijo Terry.

Candy se puso nerviosa y dijo_ Soy la misma, solo que llegue diferente del hogar donde vive mi amiga, he conocido muchas cosas lindas, quizás eso cambio mi manera de pensar.

Terry sospechando le dice_ Muy diferente, pero siento mucho amor por ti, apenas que hoy es diferente, le dijo entregando una rosa.

Terry le dice_ me permite, sacarla a bailar.

-Claro que si- dijo Candy con una tímida sonrisa.

Terry empezó a bailar con Candy, el baile se hizo más romántico, sintió que su corazón se estremecía, se había enamorado perdidamente de la nueva Cathy (La usurpadora), sintió que esa nueva Cathy, le gustaba más, al quien realmente podría amar, con la verdadera solo sintió atracción, pero con esta nueva Cathy sintió amor.

Y le dijo_

-Te amo, mi amada Cathy, le beso en el labio.

Candy sintió un lindo sueño, cuando Terry termino de besarla le dijo_

-Nos vemos, pronto, adiós, dijo con una sonrisa, besando su mano.

Candy se quedó nerviosa y se dijo a si misma_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¡Lo más seguro que el príncipe Terry se enteró que no soy la princesa¡ la princesa tiene que aparecer, espero que Anthony la encuentre pronto, para terminar con esa farsa y lo peor es que creo que me estoy enamorando del príncipe Terry.

Por otro lado, Terry se despide del rey, sin contarle nada del cambio de Cathy, se retiró con su padre.

_Cuando llego a su palacio, se dirigió a su habitación no dejaba de pensar en la nueva Cathy… ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud? ¿será otra persona?, pero siento que esa nueva Cathy me gusta más, es divertida, alegre, noble, nunca había visto a una chica tan alegre, juguetona, me asombro como trepaba los árboles, es muy traviesa… ella definitivamente no puede ser Cathy, es otra idéntica, pero esa otra es mil veces mejor, siento que la amo. _

En la noche, Neal sospecho que esa nueva Cathy, no era ella, porque se dio cuenta de su personalidad, de qué se trataba de otra chica idéntica a ella, entro a su habitación y buscaba algunas cosas de ella, hasta que en un cajón encontró un cofre donde ella guardaba sus cositas especiales y ahí encontró un papel que decía_

-Me llamo Candy y soy feliz en mi colina de Poni...

Entonces Neal, se dio cuenta que ella no era la verdadera princesa, se dirigió a su casa donde tenía secuestrada a la princesa.

En ese camino pasaba Anthony y sin darse cuenta Neal entra a su casa.

Neal entra al cuarto, donde tenía secuestrada a la princesa y le dijo_

-Nunca saldrás de aquí.

-No, me puedes hacerme esto, espero que mi padre se dé cuenta lo que me estás haciendo y te meta preso- dijo la princesa llorando.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo le diré que tú estás muerta, y así mi hermana se case más rápido con tu padre y pueda ser la nueva reina.

Anthony entra y le dice_ Tu, no vas hacer daño a mi princesa y le da una bofada.

Neal como un niño indefenso, se pone a llorar y llama a sus amigos que vivía junto con él y aparecen muchos hombres.

Anthony y Cathy, tiemblan de miedo, entonces Anthony tenía que defender a su princesa.

Con todas sus fuerzas, trato de golpear a los hombres, para así poder escapar, pero fue imposible, los hombres eran tan fuertes, altos que no podía defenderse, cayó en el suelo, todo herido.

Cathy lloraba y trataba de levantar a su amado diciendo_ Te amo mi amor, como sea saldremos de aquí.

Anthony, le dice a Neal _ Por favor no le digas al rey que mande una usurpadora, mientras buscaba a la princesa, no quiero que Candy vaya a la cárcel injustamente.

Neal se ríe y le dice_ jajajaaja… nunca, saldrán de aquí, Yo le diré al rey que la princesa ha muerto y le entregare ese anillo para que me crean y no solo eso le diré toda la verdad para que metan presa a Candy.

Neal y sus hombres salieron del cuarto, les dejo enseñados en el cuarto a Cathy y Anthony.

Cathy le dice_

-Tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí, tengo que regresar al castillo.

Anthony le dice_

-Si, mi amor, tienes que volver con tu padre y salvar a Candy antes que vaya a la cárcel

Cathy dice_

\- ¿Por qué Candy está usurpando mi lugar?

-Porque yo se lo, pedí, para que no rompiera tu compromiso con el príncipe Terry y así tu padre pueda recuperar su fortuna.

-Está bien mi amor, tenemos que buscar la manera de salir. - dijo Cathy.

Anthony y Cathy se quedaron pensando como escapar.

Pasaron los días Neil se fue a la delegación para ser una denuncia contra Candy, los policías les siguieron al castillo al entregar las pruebas de que en castillo había una usurpadora ocupando el lugar de la princesa.

En el castillo, El rey Albert estaba celebrando el compromiso del príncipe Terry y Cathy.

-Mañana se casarán- dijo.

\- ¡Mañana ¡- exclamo Candy.

-Sí, mañana para reunir el reino de Terry y el nuestro y así poder salvar el pueblo- dijo el rey Albert.

-Pero padre, no le parece que es muy rápido- dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Yo necesito que el príncipe Terry y tú se casen lo más pronto posible, necesitamos salvar al pueblo, recuperar mi fortuna – dijo el rey.

Terry enamorado de la nueva Cathy, se arrodilla ante ella y le dice:

-Te amo, mi amada Cathy, quiero casarme contigo, no solo para ayudar a tu padre y al pueblo, sino necesito casarme contigo porque deseo que seas mi esposa, Te amo Cathy, siempre te he amado, siempre me gustaste desde que era niño, pero desde que volviste de tu paseo, me enamore más de ti con esa nueva actitud, alegre y traviesa, Té amo mi querida Cathy, acepta casarte conmigo- dijo Terry.

Candy no podía seguir siendo una persona que no era ella y le dijo_

-Terry, desde que te conocí, tocaste mi corazón, eres un hombre encantador, me enamore de ti, Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, eres mi príncipe azul, pero yo no puedo seguir con esa mentira, es mejor que sepas la verdad quien soy realmente, así el rey Albert se destroza el corazón y afrontar cualquier cosa que me pueda pasar, me lo merezco—dijo llorando.

Terry se quedó sorprendido y pensó_ será otra persona, idéntica a Cathy.

El rey Albert y los invitados se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Candy, no comprendía porque hablaba así, sin pensar en ese momento Neal entra con los policiales y le dice_

-Por favor agárrala, llévala a la cárcel. – grito Neal.

El rey molesto dice- ¿Qué estás haciendo Neal?

Neal habla _ -Ella no es la princesa Cathy, es una vulgar plebeya, huérfana que fue criada en un orfanato llamado Hogar de Poni, es una usurpadora.

-Me estás hablando como si no conociera a mi propia hija- dijo el rey, parándose de su silla.

-Yo mismo acabo de comprobar-. Dijo Neal.

. ¿Cuáles son esas pruebas? —pregunto.

-Las pruebas son las siguientes, que Anthony se ha llevado a la princesa y lo ha escondido, para que esa plebeya pudiera ocupar su lugar.

-Eso no es cierto Anthony es inocente, Yo voy a decir la verdad- gritaba Candy llorando.

-Tú te callas, deja que yo le cuente todo al rey, cuando descubrí ese engaño, yo intente rescatar a la princesa, pero era demasiado tarde porque ya estaba muerta y solo pude encontrar su anillo- dijo Neal.

Candy dijo llorando_ No puede ser, la princesa no puede estar muerta.

-Oh, no – dijo el rey llorando. Es mentira.

-Mire su hombro, no hay marca de nacimiento real, se lo aseguro- dijo Neal.

El rey Albert, toco su hombro, bajo un poquito el vestido y miro que no había ninguna marca, la princesa llevaba un tatuaje de corona que significaba princesa.

-Es cierto. – dijo el rey llorando.

-No puedo creer esto, pensé que eras una chica noble- dijo Terry, decepcionado.

Candy lloraba_ escúchenme por favor, mi nombre es Candy, yo juro que por mi madre Pony, que soy inocente, Anthony cuando se enteró que la princesa desapareció me pido que me hiciera pasar por ella, para que la pueda buscar y no se rompiera el compromiso que tenía Cathy con el príncipe Terry y poder salvar al pueblo y no pasara hambre. Yo pensé en mi familia, no quería que sufrieran sin comida y agua, te juro que en cuanto Anthony encontraría a la princesa, ella ocuparía su lugar.

Albert vio bondad en los ojos de Candy, pero pensó en la desaparición de su hija Cathy y le dijo_ Lo siento, llévensela.

Terry quedo con el corazón destrozado, se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de la usurpadora, se dio cuenta que en todo ese tiempo que la conoció, era una persona especial y pensó que una chica como ella no puede ser mala.

Su padre Richard dijo_ Lo siento, ese compromiso se cancela, vámonos hijo. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Si, padre- dijo Terry y se retira con su padre. Mientras Albert queda destrozado por la desaparición de su hija,

Los dos suben al carruaje, el duque renegando dice_ ¡Qué pena Cathy nunca me cayo, a pesar de tu amor por ella, siempre te trataba mal¡ en cambio esa usurpadora, por lo más delincuente que sea, parecía que te amaba, estaba contento, pensé que te ibas a casarte con la chica ideal.

-Yo siento que Candy es la chica ideal para mí, porque me enamore de ella- dijo Terry. - ella es noble, inteligente, traviesa, me trato con amor.

-No te hagas ilusiones hijo, es una delincuente- dijo Richard.

-No padre, en todo este tiempo que la conocí, sentía que no era Cathy- dijo Terry.

-Y, aun así, no me dijiste nada hijo- dijo Richard.

-No porque yo sabía que esa nueva Cathy, que conocí, era la chica perfecta para mí, estoy seguro que ella es inocente, noble, a lo mejor Anthony le pedio que le ayudara a ser ese plan, para que pueda encontrar a Cathy, tengo que averiguarme que fue lo que paso, pero Candy no es mala. – dijo Terry.

El rey Richard, se quedó pensativo, pero tampoco creía que una chica tan noble como Candy era mala.

Candy fue encerrada a la cárcel, ella lloraba por su familia, ahora les daría más preocupaciones, pero también extrañaba a su príncipe azul, se había enamorado de Terry. También le preocupaba que podía el pensar de ella.

La mañana siguiente, El príncipe Terrence no podía dejar de pensar en Candy, estaba enamorado de ella. No podía vivir sin ella, entonces se dirige a la cárcel disfrazado de policía.

Llego a la cárcel con ese disfraz y le dijo_ Tienen que sacar a la señorita Candy, por órdenes del rey, tengo que llevarla al castillo.

El policía saca a Candy de la cárcel. Y le dice_ Es libre, el rey mando a sacarte.

Entonces Candy salió y Terry la tomo en sus brazos. Y la llevo afuera.

Candy sale afuera con el policía.

En ese momento Terry se saca la máscara.

Candy se queda sorprendida al mirar a Terry. Y le dice_ ¿Terry que haces aquí?

-Querida Candy, desde que te conocí, me enamore de ti, no creo que eres una mala persona como dice la gente, mi mayor sueño es casarme contigo.

-Yo también Terry, me enamoré de ti, desde el primer momento que te conocí- dijo Candy.

-Entonces cásate conmigo y nos vamos lejos – dijo Terry.

-No Terry, este es mi pueblo, no debo huir como una delincuente, soy amiga de Cathy, mi intención no era hacerle daño, necesito hablar con el rey, él tiene que saber que soy inocente y que quise ayudar a Anthony a encontrar a su hija y no se suspendiera el compromiso que tienen tú mi amado Terry y Cathy, para salvar el pueblo- dijo Candy.

-Yo no me puedo casarme con Cathy, porque ella no me quiere, está enamorada de Anthony, y yo tampoco la quiero, estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Terry.

-Prométeme una cosa que así no te cases con Cathy, ayudarías al rey a solucionar su problema y salvarías al pueblo- dijo Candy.

-Hare lo que tú me pidas mi pequeña pecosa... te quiero- dijo Terry.

-Yo también te quiero Terry, por favor llévame al castillo- dijo Candy sonriendo.

En ese momento Terry le lleva al castillo de Albert a Candy.

Mientras tanto Anthony logro romper toda la puerta del cuarto donde estaban encerrados en la noche, todos los que cuidaban estaban dormidos, sin que ellos se den cuentan lograron escaparse.

Pero antes de regresar al castillo, Cathy le dijo_ Yo no quiero casarme con el príncipe Terry, no lo quiero a él.

-Cathy, es la única manera que el pueblo se salve. - dijo Anthony.

-Yo no puedo pensar solo en el pueblo, también tengo que pensar en mí, estoy enamorada de ti, eres mi mejor amigo, mi primo de cariño, quiero ser feliz contigo- dijo Cathy.

-Yo también quiero ser feliz contigo Cathy, te amo con todo mi corazón, dijo Anthony sonriendo, ambos se abrazaron. Y se dirigieron al castillo.

En ese momento Anthony y Cathy llegaron al castillo.

Cathy llamo a su padre y lo encontró deprimido, grito- papito… papito. Papito, aquí estoy yo tu hija Cathy.

\- ¿Eres tú, mi amada Cathy? - pregunto.

-Soy yo, papito. – dijo Cathy abrazando a su padre.

Sin darse cuenta Candy y Terry llegaron en ese mismo instante al castillo, entraron sin temor. Encontraron a Cathy abrazando a su padre.

\- ¡Es la princesa¡- exclamo Candy sonriendo, Terry también sonrió al ver a su amiga Cathy.

En ese momento Cathy se encontraba abrazando a su padre, pero él no la abrazo, entonces le dijo_ ¿Qué te pasa papito?, soy Cathy, tu hija.

-Eso no es cierto, a lo mejor la usurpadora escapo de la cárcel- dijo Neal riéndose.

-No, soy yo, aquí está la marca de estrella- dijo Cathy, enseñándole la marca.

-Eres tú querida, yo pensé que habías muerto— dijo Albert sonriendo.

-Mentira padre, eso es lo que Neal quería que pensaras para apoderarse de la fortuna y del pueblo, él es único culpable de mi desaparición junto con tu prometida Eliza.

Neal trato de escaparse, el rey grito_ No te escapes sinvergüenza.

En ese momento Terry dice_ ese sinvergüenza no va escapar.

Terry y Anthony siguen a Neal y toman el caballo.

Cathy después de abrazar a su padre, voltea y Candy se acerca a la princesa y le pide perdón por haberse hecho pasar por ella, Cathy la abraza y le da las gracias por haber ayudado a Anthony con su plan.

Cathy le explica a su padre, El rey Albert que Candy es inocente, que se hizo pasar por ella para que Anthony pudiera buscarla.

El rey Albert al mirar los ojos lleno de lágrimas de Candy, la perdona y le dice_ Ya paso muchacha, más bien debo darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste para salvar a mi hija junto con Anthony, esta también es tu casa, puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras, mi hija me hablo mucho de usted y el hogar de Poni. ... gracias, le da un beso en las dos manos.

Candy sonríe y le da las gracias, por haberla perdonado.

Cathy le dice_ gracias papito, por perdonar a mi amiga.

-Lo importante es que toda la desgracia, pasó… - dijo Albert.

-Gracias a mi amiga Candy y al hombre que amo, Anthony- dijo Cathy sonriendo.

\- ¡Anthony ¡- exclamo Albert.

-Sí, es amble, inteligente y es mi mejor amigo, padre es con él con quien me quiero casarme- dijo Cathy.

-Bueno hija, creo que yo también cometí un error en solo pensar en el pueblo y no en tu felicidad, Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, te casaras con Anthony- dijo El rey Albert sonriendo.

-Gracias papito- dijo Cathy abrazando a su padre.

Después del abrazo, Cathy le dice a Candy.

-¿Qué te parece si cantamos una canción?, ahora que somos hermanas gemelas, somos almas gemelas.

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Candy, sonriendo.

Las hermanas gemelas Candy y Cathy, cantan una canción identificadas a ellas.

**Yo sé que hay en mí**

**Una parte sin vivir**

**Alguien falta aquí**

**Para que pueda ser feliz**

**Quién eres en dónde te encuentras**

**Dí algo**

**Yo sé qué tú eres **

**Que eres mi otra mitad**

**Me siento incompleta,**

**No puedo yo explicarlo**

**Por qué no me dejas**

**Ya ni respirar**

**Alma gemela dónde estás**

**Dame una seña para encontrar**

**Donde te escondes, di algo ya**

**Alma gemela tú debes hablar**

**Quién eres en dónde te encuentras**

**Dí algo**

**Yo sé qué tu eres**

**Que eres mi otra mitad**

**Me siento incompleta,**

**No puedo yo explicarlo**

**Por qué no me dejas**

**Ya ni respirar**

**...Quién eres...cómo te llamas...**

**...En dónde te encuentras...quién eres...**

**...Que haces...tu di algo...**

**...Yo sé que tú eres...que eres mi otra mitad...**

**...Entonces quien soy...me siento incompleta...**

**...No, no estás...puedo yo explicarlo...**

**...Si, si puedes explicar...sabes que me pasa a mí...**

**Alma gemela dónde estás**

**Dame una seña para encontrar**

**Donde te escondes, di algo ya**

**Alma gemela tú debes hablar**

**...Alma gemela dónde estás**

**Donde te escondes di algo ya...**

**Alma gemela dónde estás**

**Dame una seña para encontrar**

**Donde te escondes, di algo ya**

**Alma gemela tú debes hablar**

**cantada por Belinda. **

-Que hermosa canción, exclamo Albert y abrazo a su hija Cathy.

Candy sonríe al ver feliz a Albert y a su hija, mientras tanto Terry y Anthony al fin lograron agarrar a Neil y lo llevaron a la cárcel para que reciba su castigo, también Eliza va a la cárcel.

En ese momento los dos hombres se dirigen al palacio, y le dicen al rey que no tienen nada que preocuparse que Neal ya estaba en la cárcel, eso no es todo Terry promete ayudar al pueblo y al rey sin contraer matrimonio con Cathy, Albert queda contento.

Candy y Terry se despiden del rey Albert y de la princesa Cathy y Anthony. La parejita se dirige al hogar de Poni, todos los niños y las señoras del orfanato abrazaron a su hija.

Candy les presento a Terry como su novio, las niñas y las señoras se pusieron contentos por Candy.

-Bienvenido príncipe Terry- decían las chicas, inclinándose ante él.

-No me digan príncipe, llámame Terry- dijo Terry, en ese momento empezaron a tratarlo, él no estaba tan acostumbrado a relacionarse, ni jugar con gente del pueblo, pero por amor a Candy jugo con los niños, se divertido estar ahí.

Finalmente, de esa historia el príncipe Terry le pide matrimonio a Candy, así como Anthony a Cathy.

Eso no es todo Terry prometió luchar por el bienestar del pueblo y del rey Albert y lo cumplido

Llego el día de la boda, las gemelas Candy y Cathy lucían radiantes, cada una se casó con su galán y fueron felices para siempre.

**Fin**

**_¡Hola chicas!_**

**_¿Cómo están?_**

**_Espero que muy bien. _****, _En esta ocasión les comparto éste minific, que lo escribí para darle un final justo a los dos hermosos galanes Terry y Anthony, cada uno con su chica idéntica. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el final de este cuento. _**

**_Espero sus reviews_**

**_El próximo minific es Amor y Pasión_****_ , con Candy y Terry, será solo para adultos… _**


End file.
